What happens when something goes wrong?
by alchemistxlover
Summary: first fanfic :). Lucy is the new girl in Fairy Tail High school what happens when Natsu and the gang make a bet ? i suck at summaries any ways Natsu x Lucy rated T just to be safe Review please NEW CHAPTER! Yeah i know the first chapter sucks but please read the rest nd review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so tell me if I should continue or stop :) BTW I don't own Fairy tail Its a NaLu fic :)**

"Would everybody please calm down I have an announcement to make!" The teacher yelled. Everybody took their seats to hear what he had to say. "We have a new student today in fairy tail high school. Her name is Lucy Heartfilla please make her feel welcome" he said. "Hi I'm Lucy !" The blonde exclaimed. "Lucy would you please take a seat next to Levy." Levy raised her hand and took a seat next to her.

**~Lucy POV~**

As I walked to take a seat next to the blue haired girl named Levy everybody looked at me. It kinda felt really weird. I took my seat next to her she looked to be a shy but nice girl. The class began to start. This was the 5th time we had moved since well ... my mother passed away. I knew I would have to move again it always happens...

**~Normal POV~**

Lucy was lost in her thoughts when she was startled by the lunch bell. "Hey Lucy since you're new here wanna eat lunch together?" Levy asked shyly. "Ummm... Yeah sure" Lucy said with a huge smile on her face. They arrived at the cafeteria where they saw everyone eating. They arrived at a table were three girls were sitting at. "Hey sorry I'm late I wanted Lucy to eat with us since she's new" Levy told the three girls. "Lucy this is Erza" levy told her pointing to a girl who had long scarlet hair. She had pretty eyes nd looked pretty scary. "Hey glad you could join us" she told Lucy with a monotone voice. "This is Lissanna" she said pointing to a skinny girl who had short white hair. She looked to be really nice and sweet. "And this is Juvia" she said pointing to a girl who had blue short hair. "Juvia is so happy to meet you" she said.

**~Lucy POV~**

I sat down with I guess you could call my new friends. They seemed really nice. However Erza could be a little scary I just hope this is the last school and I won't have to move again I think I'm beginning to like it here in Fairy Tail High School.

**So what you think? :) please review! Thank you** **oh and this is just the preview**


	2. Fairy tail High

**Hey Alchemistxlover here so heres the next chapter to the story so sorry if i took so long i was sick and really needed some rest :\ But anyways I'm feeling a bit better. Please R&R and i hope you guys like this chapter better than the last one :)**

**Oh and thanks for the reviews :D BTW i don't own Fairy Tail so enjoy!**

**-Normal POV-**

Lucy sat on the brown metal lunch table where Erza, Juvia, Lisanna, and Levy were sitting at. She placed the red tray filled with creamy mashed potatoes, cheesy mac and cheese, and yummy grilled chicken on the lunch table and took her seat next to Levy. "So Lucy how you liking the school?" the scarlet hair Erza trying to start a conversation since she noticed that Lucy was being a bit shy. "Umm... I'm liking it i guess thanks for asking Erza" Lucy answered shyly as she grabbed the white plastic spork (Combination of a spoon and fork) and scooped up the warm, creamy mashed potatoes. "So how bout we talk to you about the school?" Erza told Lucy. She nodded in agreement and Levy opened her mouth to speak "Well Lu-chan Fairy Tail High School is a really small school, however this school is very prestigious. Also most of the students here are very intelligent approximately 200 students go to school here. The teachers here are very strict especially the headmaster of the school but once you get to know him he's actually a really kind person and he cares about the students that go here. His name is Master Makarov, he's a extremely short person, he has black eyes and is going bald except for the sides which he has white hair cause he's old. He also has a white mustache." Levy stopped and took a sip of her chocolate milk before opening her mouth to speak again "So shall we move on to the students in the school?" she said with a huge smile. Lucy was stunned to see that Levy had just explained her all this she just nodded her head to get to know the school much better. "I'll explain about the students in the school" Lisanna shouted as her blue eyes sparkled with happiness. Lisanna got up from her seat to sit next to Lucy so both of them could see better. "So Lucy you see that guy right there?" she pointed to the black haired male who was wearing the school uniform of the school. The uniform consisted of black dressing pants, a white long sleeved dressing shirt or a short sleeved, a red tie and black dressing shoes the males were of course forced to wear this. However the females uniform consisted of a black short skirt but not short enough to show revealing things, a whit dressing shirt it could be short or long sleeved, a red tie, and of course black shoes. "His name is Gray Fullbuster. Just so you know Juvia has a HUGE crush on him" Lisanna giggled as she said this. Lucy turned to Juvia who was turning different shades of red she just giggled and continued to pay attention to hear what Lisanna said. "That boy there his name is Natsu and he's one of the athletes here along with Gray." she pointed to the guy with pinkish short hair who was running to get in line to get is food. She then pointed to a girl whose hair was brown let loose and was wearing glasses "her name is Evergreen i know weird name huh?" Lucy just giggled at the statement that Lisanna had just said. "His name is Gajeel Redfox" she then pointed to a guy who had long spiky black hair, he had piercings on his face and had red eyes. He was a bit muscular since he was wearing a short sleeved. "He looks a bit scary though" Lucy quietly told Lisanna. "Don't worry Lucy he's got to be okay since Levy here seems to have a crush on him" Erza stated as she drank her white milk. "I-I don't h-have a crush on h-h-him" Levy was going bright red as soon she noticed what Erza had told Lucy. "HEY ELFMAN COME HERE!" Lisanna shouted across the lunch room to a large tall muscular male, with whit hair which he keeps styles it upward in long wavy spikes. He had dark eyes and a scar in his right side. Lucy saw him running towards Lisanna "Yeah?" Elfman responded to the girl in front of him. "Meet Lucy Heartfilla. She's new here and Lucy this is my older brother Elfman Strauss" Lisanna told both of them with a huge smile. "Nice to meet you Lucy" the large muscular male told Lucy with a smile. "Thanks nice to meet you too" Lucy returned the smile to him. "Anyways Lisanna i gotta go back to Evergreen" as he said this he ran off to the girl Lisanna was talking about with brown long hair. "So continuing with the students of this school these two guys right there who are apparently sitting next to Levy are Jet and Droy" she pointed to two guys a guy who was slender and of average height he had orange hair in which it was into a high ponytail, his hair was long nor too short, apparently his name was Jet. The other one was also slender and had black hair which he kept in an unusual style and his name was Droy. They were both drooling over Levy which she looked sort of uncomfortable. "When did they get here?" Juvia asked the small blue haired girl that was sitting in front of her. "just... now" Levy had an unpleasant look on her face while saying this. "A-anyways Lucy he's name is Loke the biggest player you will ever know" Lisanna told her with a digested face. she pointed to a guy who was average height his hair was a bit long and he kept it spiked up he was sitting on the lunch table sounded by a few or... many girls. "Who else should i know about?" Lucy questioned the white haired girl next to her. "Hmmmm... i guess thats it" Lisanna answered as she tapped her finger on her chin thinking of who she think she might have missed. "Hey its time to get to class" Erza stated. They all got up from their seats and walked over to the trash can to dispose of their trash.

-With Natsu and Gray-

"Hey fire breath I'm bored" a male with black spiky hair and dark blue eyes said as he approached his best friend Natsu. "What you want me to do about it ice princess?" a guy with pinkish hair that was messy but spiked up and had black eyes asked with a straight face. "Nothing idoit thats why i came to talk to you" he said with a boorish tone. "what you wanna talk about?" Natsu asked with a puzzled look on his face as he drank his white milk. "About anything" Gray was getting frustrated by the moment. Natsu rolled his dark eyes with annoyance. " So What you think about this new girl Lucy Heartfilla?" the guy with black hair and dark blue eyes questioned Natsu who was sitting on the white lunch table eating his food. "i think she looks sweet and kind. Why you ask Gray?" Natsu answered while eating a piece of chicken. "Well you know what i think of her? i think she as a great body" Gray told Natsu who was already on his second tray of food. "Yeah i guess she does have a great body i can't lie" there was a small hint of blush while he said this and looking down at the white marble table. He didn't really like talking about girls this way. "So Natsu would you have the guts to ask this Lucy girl out?" Natsu saw the huge smirk on Gray's face while he said this. "YES I CAN!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs in which the other students turned to see what Natsu was talking about. "Hey lower your damn voice stupid... and fine then ask her" he said while waiting to hear Natsu's respond. "Fine i'll do it" Natsu proudly stated while throwing his tray out on the dirty green trash can that apparently had a lot of food trays piled up high. "But just give me some time okay?" He told Gray as he picked up his his black book bag that had a grey picture of a cat head. "Okay but don't take to long" He talked back as he too picked up his messenger bad which had a huge black cross on it. They both began walk out of the huge cafeteria doors.

**So hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry if you didn't but please review thanks :) and i might put up a new chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So i really need you're guys opinion on this. But anyways Enjoy btw i don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Lucy's POV**

I walked in to the class room and sat down next to Levy-chan. Unfortunately I have chemistry right now but it's not really that bad now that I think about it. This is the only class that I have _ALL_ my new friends in so I shouldn't complain.

I was listening to what this chemistry teacher was talking about. "So class we are going to do a very huge project. This project will count as 50% of your grade and its a group project" Mr. Macao said as he was looking at his paper. I already knew who I was planning to do my project with. I was going to do this project with Levy, Erza, Lisanna, and Juvia. However, jut then Mr. Macao looked up from the paper he was reading and said something really unexpected "I will be the one to put you in groups and only two people per group". I sighed as he said this what if I'm put with some perverted dumbass? I put my head down as a sign of frustration.

"Okay so here are the groups... Juvia and Gray will be paired up toge-" he was interrupted my Juvia's squeal in happiness. "Juvia is so happy to be paired up Gray-Sama!" Me and Levy just laughed at her so called "secret" crush. The teacher just sweat dropped and continued what he was saying "Anyways... The next are Droy and Jet. Loke and Erza. Gajeel and Levy. Lisanna and Evergreen. Elfman and Kinana. Last but not least Natsu and Lucy. Please go next to your partners and start discussing your project."

Jet and Droy were somewhat happy that they ended up together but you could clearly tell that they wanted to be paired up with Levy. Loke the player so i was told seemed pretty scared to be paired up with Erza. I heard Loke tried to hit on Erza and she sent him flying. i wish i could have been there to have seen that. I kept wondering if Natsu was nice or not. " Don't worry Lu- chan I'm sure Natsu won't try anything funny especially since you know Erza." Levy said as she kept looking at her notebook. As I was getting up I saw Levy was blushing madly "hey levy you nervous that you're finally gonna work with him?" I said with a huge smirk on face. "Haha... No" Levy got up to sit next to Gajeel she still had a small hint of blush but it was barely noticeable. I couldn't find this Natsu guy. "Hey Lucy over here!" I heard someone's voice. I walked to the guy who had called me. "Your Natsu?" I asked the kid with pinkish hair and the white scarf around his neck. He nodded his head and took a seat next to him. He seemed okay I guess... "You will have one month to do this project not only will you work on this during class but you will have to meet up after school to work on it." He stated as the bell rang to go to our next class. "Hey Lucy it was really nice to meet you we should really talk more okay?" He said this with huge smile. He really did seem nice I honestly think this project will turn out great!

**- so did you guys like it ? Review ! :D and yeah sorry its short but the more reviews i get the faster i update :)**


	4. Another day at Fairy Tail High

**Hi guys sorry that I've been updating late :( but yeah thanks for the reviews i really appreciate it and i also appreciate the follows ^.^ So yeah btw Loke and Erza will NOT be ending up together i have to say this incase people get the wrong idea lol. SO... should jellal come to Fairy Tail High or not? Anyways R&R!**

**~Two days later in Fairy Tail High~**

Lucy sat in her desk paying close attention to Mr. Wakaba speaking something dealing with geometry. It wasn't Lucy's favorite subject but yet she did fairly good in his class. She looked patiently at the clock to hit 11:30 so she could go to lunch and see her friends.

"So... the right angles theorem means that all righ-" Wakaba was broken off by the sound of the bell and the students getting up to leave. Lucy got her purse and walked out of the classroom and down the stairs to the lunch room. Erza, Levy, Juvia, and Lisanna were already there sitting on the table.

"Hey guys whats up?" Lucy asked as she took a seat next to the Levy who was reading an interesting book judging by her serious expression.

"Hey Lucy" Erza said while swallowing a piece of a peanut butter sandwich.

"So Lucy do you and Natsu have any ideas on what to do for the project?" Lisanna asked her with a huge smile on her face.

"No not really... I was planning on talking to him about it. I guess we should start thinking about it since we have the class after lunch right?" Lucy spoke drinking her chocolate milk.

"Sooooooo... Juvia! Are you happy that you got paired up with Gray?" Lucy asked her trying to hold in her laughter.

"Y-yes Juvia just hopes she will get the chance to talk to him even more and get to know him better" she replied trying not to blush.

The bell rang and it was finally time for their next class~

Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Lisanna, and Levy all took their seats next to their partners. Juvia was sitting up front with her beloved Gray. Erza was sitting near the window in the front with Loke. Lisanna was sitting in the middle with Evergreen behind Erza and Loke. As for Lucy she sat all the way in the back with the boy named Natsu. The teacher had asked for all the group members to sit together and to work on their projects. Lucy and Natsu who were sitting in the back were very quiet. They sat there without saying a word until 30 minutes later Natsu broke the ice.

"So Lucy... what you wanna do for this stupid project?" Natsu asked slouching in his seat while playing with his pen. He was trying to break the silence between them.

"i don't know but i hoped that we could do something cool and something that would give us an easy A+!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly to Natsu.

"Hmm... Fine, but you have to think about though." Natsu told her while concentrating on his pen that he was playing with.

"WHAT?! YOU EXPECT ME TO DO _ALL_ THE FREAKING WORK?" Lucy was shouting at the pinknette.

Natsu sat up and told her, "Hey, calm down. That wasn't what i exactly said. I just told you to think about an idea for the project since you want to do something _amazing, _and of course i wouldn't let you do all the work it would just be unfair, right?"

"Yeah i guess sorry." Lucy fell silent.

"Don't worry its okay" Natsu smiled at her. He turned away from Lucy and looked up at the old fashioned clock that was hanging on the ceiling. He then turned to Lucy and told her, "Wow... we only have three more minutes in this class. we didn't exactly do anything."

"Yeah all the other groups at least have something done and we don't" she told Natsu. I was true even Juvia and Gray had some sort of plan of what they were going to do.

"We need to work on this outside of school too. Working on it during class won't give us enough time to finish it. How bout we work on it in your place?" Natsu asked Lucy while he was packing his books ready to leave the classroom.

Lucy thought of what Natsu had said and hesitated for a moment. "Hey Natsu, how about if we work on it at your place instead?"

"Hmm... fine then just give me your number so i can text you where i live okay?" Natsu was a bit curious as to why she didn't want him to come over. However he put the thought behind and they both exchanged numbers.

**Yeah i know its not that good but hey i wrote something. so just review please? it helps to know that people are actually reading my chapters. Thanks**


	5. Lucy and Natsu

**Okay soo ima try and make this chapter longer! And thanks for the reviews guys! Also i ****_might_**** make a new story maybe it'll be nalu? or something else don't know yet lol but its still under construction might upload it in june idk but yeah hope you like this and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

It was 9:30 in the morning and Natsu was deep in his sleep, thankfully it was a Saturday. The sun was out and and it was a little windy but still a great weather to go outside. Natsu was sleeping in his bed cuddling with his pillow and dreaming of something unusual like always.

_Beeeeep! Beeeep!_

Natsu angrily awoke from his slumber and headed for his phone half asleep. It was Gray Fullbuster. "What does this guy want now?!" Natsu tried reading the message that Gray had sent him. It read:

_From: Gray (ice princess)_

_Hey Natsu wake the hell up! Get ready in 15 minutes and meet me at park and hurry up!_

Once Natsu had read the text message he put his phone under his pillow, and threw the cover on top of him ready to get back to sleep. However he was awoken by the same noise.

_Beeeep! Beeeep!_

Natsu took his phone out from under his pillow and it was the same person.

_From: Gray (ice princess)_

_NATSU GET UP! I KNOW YOU READ MY TEXT SO GET UP AND MEET ME AT THE PARK! YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES GOT IT?!_

The pinknette sat up and wrote back to his friend.

_To: Gray (ice princess)_

_Fine. I'm going I'm about to get ready right now so hold up -.-_

Natsu got up from his bed and left to the bathroom. Once he got out of the restroom he opened his closet and put on his outfit. He put on his blue long sleeve shirt which had golden golden lines coming down the sides. He wore his dark orange pants and his combat boots. After fixing his hair he grabbed his white scarf and circled it around his neck. Once he felt that he was ready he ran through the door heading to park as quickly as possible.

**~Natsu POV~**

I ran to the park and saw no sign of this dumbass. I took a seat on the park bench and took out my phone. I was about to text Gray when he suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Took you long enough. What happened? You got lost on your way here?" Gray smirked.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "No i was sleeping until _you _woke me up I didn't even get a chance to eat breakfast. Anyways what do you want Gray?"

"So i see you got paired up with the Hearfilia girl", he said starting to walk.

"Yea... what about it? Don't tell me you're interested in her now" I said running trying to catch up to him.

"Haha no... not at all. i just came to remind you about the bet thats all. Now that you're paired up with her i bet you won't have a problem doing it." He told me while still walking to I don't know where.

"Yeah, yeah just give me sometime ice princess. Is that the only reason you wanted me to come out here?" I was somewhat annoyed at him for calling me out early in the morning just to tell me this.

He stopped walking and turned around and answered, "hmm... that was part of it but I also wanted to talk to my best friend."

I was somewhat surprised to hear that he wanted to talk to me, his best friend. "Fine what do you want to talk about huh?" i said sitting on the green, fresh grass.

"Dunno", he said lying on his back next to me while closing his eyes.

"Uh... so i saw that you and Juvia are partners for the project." I said giving him a smirk.

He jolted up and said, "Unfortunately yes"

"You seem annoyed at having her as a partner." I laughed a little at his reaction.

"Annoyed and pissed off. She's too clingy." he said with an annoyed tone.

"Well it looks like she likes you! HAHAHA! But why would she like a dumbass like you?!" i said through bits of laughter

"Shut up fire freak!" he yelled getting up to his feet to begin walking again.

Maybe an hour or two passed by. The time passed by fast while talking to Gray. "Hey Gray I go. Gotta work on my project with Lucy." I told him while heading to the park exit.

"Yeah, yeah go ahead. Don't forget what I told you Natsu... about the bet!" Gray shouted while putting his hands in his pockets and walking away from me.

I exited the park and began walking. I was about ten blocks away from the park when I decided to take out my phone to text Lucy about where we should meet up.

_To: Lucy Heartfilia_

_Hey Lucy wanna work on the project today? I mean if you have time._

I leaned on the tree waiting for a reply from this girl. I need to win this bet no matter what!

**~Lucy POV~**

I was lying on my canopy bed and put my iPod on blast. I was kind of pissed off that my dad was to busy for me, I mean I know thanks to him I have money, a mansion, and pretty clothes but still...

_Beeeep! Beeep!_

I looked at my phone it was a text from Natsu.

_From: Natsu Dragneel_

_Hey Lucy wanna work on the project today? I mean if you have time._

I needed to get out of this stupid mansion it was irritating me and i needed to get a good grade on this project too so i had no choice but to reply.

_To: Natsu Dragneel_

_Yeah i do have time. Just give me your address so we can work on it at your place._

Once i finished writing back to him I took out my pink headphones out of my ears and sat up on my bed.

_Beeep! Beeep!_

_From: Natsu Dragneel_

_Umm... you might get lost while getting to my house lol how bout if I pick you up instead?_

I didn't want him to know my father was _the _Jude Heartfilia. I didn't want him to know I was rich and had a mansion. I just want to be like everyone else. I unlocked my phone to text him back.

_To: Natsu Dragneel_

_Instead of picking me up how bout we meet up near the new ice cream parlor in town? We meet up in like 30 minutes?_

I threw my phone on my bed ready to get ready. Until there was another message from Natsu.

_From: Natsu Dragneel_

_Ok :)_

Perfect! Everything gladly turned out okay. I opened my walk in closet in search for an outfit to wear. After searching through the closet for 10 minutes i finally found a nice outfit to wear. I looked at my self in the mirror. I was wearing a white mini skirt that had small ruffles falling from it and it had a brown belt, I put on a jean blue dressing shirt that was tucked in my the skirt. I was wearing my black flats and tied my hair up in my usually side pony tail with a blue ribbon. I was actually looking really cute in this outfit. I grabbed my purse and left my bedroom and heading for the door when i was stopped by my father.

"Lucy where do you think you are going?" he told me with a very stern voice.

"Im going to... meet up with a classmate to work on a project for school why?" i answered him, my hand in the door knob.

"Nothing... Its very good that you are concentrating on you're studies" and with that he turned around and walked into his office.

I turned the knob and left the house slamming the door shut. I ran to the ice cream parlor, i only had 15 minutes left. I turned several corners in order to reach the place on time. I finally arrived to the parlor and saw Natsu. He was leaning against a tree texting on his phone. I was extremely tired and I was trying to catch my breath. "HEY NATSU!" I waved my hand and walked towards him. Once he saw me he put away his phone and stopped leaning against the tree.

"Hey Luce... you look exhausted!" He said laughing

"Yeah well I was running to get here on time" I answered him. He then looked at the Ice cream parlor which was doing its grand opening. Its name was written in big red letters _"Sugar Castle"._

He turned around and took my hand into his and took me running inside the parlor. I could feel my face heating up but _WHY? _I barely know this Natsu guy. We sat near the window waiting for a waitress to take our order.

"Sorry I took your hand. Its that you looked kind of tired and maybe it would be best for you to take a break right?" He said smiling. I couldn't help but blush a little just a little!

"May I take your order?" The waitress said. Wait... I know that voice! I looked up and saw _ERZA!?_

"Hey Erza can I have an banana spilt please. Thanks!" Natsu exclaimed to Erza.

"How about you Lucy?" She asked me. She was wearing a light pink dress that was not very short. She had black heels and had an apron around her waist.

"Can I have a Strawberry milkshake? But wait... what are you doing here?" I asked her curiously.

"Well I work here surprise right? Anyways someone will bring your order" and with that she left to the counter.

"I see you're good friends with Erza." he told me breaking the short silence that was between us.

"Uhh yeah" I answered him looking away and staring outside the window. Another waitress brought our order and Natsu immediately started eating his banana split sundae.

"Umm... Natsu we still are going to work on the project at your house?" I asked shyly. I wasn't accustomed to talk to guys that much.

He gave me a smile and said, "Yeah but you don't need to be so shy."

We kept talking about random stuff and for some reason I was getting kinda comfortable around but, not too comfortable like when I'm with Erza, Levy-chan, Lisanna, and Juvia. We kept talking for about thirty minutes until we decided it was time to leave to work on the stupid project. I opened up my purse to pay for my strawberry milkshake when Natsu said something.

"Hey Luce don't worry about it i'll pay for it kay?", I simply nodded. Wow this kid really is nice and sweet Lisanna was right.

**~Normal POV~**

After Natsu had payed both their stuff, Lucy and Natsu left the cute ice cream parlor. They made several turns before they were able to get to Natsu's house. It was true Lucy would get instantly lost on her way to his house. They then made a last turn around a corner and there stood Natsu's house. It was kind of small but still looked inviting. He put his key in the key hole and turned the golden knob.

"We're here! Sorry it kind of messy in here" he said as he kicked things that were on the floor aside in order for Lucy him to pass. Lucy immediately spotted a blue cat with the tip of its tail white.

Lucy gasped as she saw the tiny blue cat sleeping in one of the dresser drawers. "NATSU! YOUR CAT IS JUST SOO CUTE!". She said Natsu squealing loud enough for this tiny blue cat to be awoken by its slumber. The cat opened its big wide eyes and extended its wings and flew to his partner Natsu.

"Natsu whose yelling?" the blue cat asked his partner as he wiped his eye with his tiny paw sleepily.

"Oh she's Lucy a friend from school and my partner for a project. Lucy this is Happy my partner and he's no ordinary cat he's an exceed. Im sure you've heard what an exceed is right?" He asked Lucy while patting Happy in the head.

"Exceed? Yeah their cat-like beings who are able to fly and speak right?" She told Natsu and his partner Happy.

"Aye" the blue cat responded.

"Anyways lets work on the project now. Luce you can sit on the floor next to my bed meanwhile I grab some paper and pencils for us to write out our plan."

Lucy did what she was told by Natsu and sat on the wooden floor next to his undone bed. After a few minutes he came back with a few pencils and copy paper. He threw them on the floor and sat next to Lucy. They began working on their chemistry project well thinking about ideas for their project. At the beginning Natsu and Lucy would argue which of their ideas was best. Natsu wanted to do something with glow in the dark while Lucy wanted to do something more educational.

Lucy looked at the time on her phone it was 8:30 in the night. "Well i better go Natsu its late."

"But we don't even have an idea on the project most of the time we spent it arguing" he responded back to her while getting up and stretching.

"Umm... okay how bout we combine our two ideas? It'll be a lot more fun and we could easily get an A" She told him smiling.

"Uhhh... Okay sounds like a great idea! Want me to drop you home?" He asked her. It was dark and only the moon could have been seen.

"Its okay Natsu I'll get a taxi to get home. Bye Natsu, Bye Happy!" She said walking towards the door.

"Bye Lucy" They both said in unison as Lucy closed the door behind her.

**~Natsu POV~**

I threw my body on my bed I was so freaking tired. I closed my eyes to rest a little and Happy was just talking to me something about fish, which i really didn't care. This Heartfilia girl tires me out. _Now that you're paired up with her i bet you won't have a problem doing it._ Oh yea, I have to do this all for the stupid bet. I sighed and got up from my bed. After all I bet she's like every other girl annoying, and stupid. After putting on my Pj's i got into my warm bed and went of to sleep.

**~Time skip` 1 hour and 30 minutes later` Lucy POV~**

By the time I got home it was nearly ten in the night. My father didn't even notice me coming home, too busy with work like always. I quickly went to my and change my clothes. I put on my pink silk night gown that went up to my knees, I let down my hair from its side pony tail. After doing everything I needed to do I plopped onto my warm bed. _Even though it wasn't on purpose Natsu held my hand today. _Wait what I'm i thinking it was nothing right? I mean i barely know him and we're just working together. I can't be thinking of him anyways. I shut my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**OKAY! SO how was it good? Bad? i tried making it longer the next chapter might be uploaded in two weeks don't know depends. But anyways PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Lucy's Crush

**Thanks for the Reviews guys! Also for all the follows I really appreciate it so keep reviewing. So heres the new chapter hope you guys like it - I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~**

I sat on my chair playing with the pencil. The last place I wanted to be at was in geometry class. I honestly didn't like this class especially since Gajeel was in my class. Always disrupting Mr. Wakaba. I stared at the class intensively, I only have 1 minute until this damn class is over. Finally the alarm for Lunch rang and all the students went out to go get lunch. I stretched my arms while walking down to the cafeteria. As always Lisanna, Erza, Levy, and Juvia were already there but something was really strange.

"_Sooooo..._ Lucy how was your date with Natsu? huh?" Levy asked me while giggling.

"It wasn't a date!" I yelled while I took my seat next to the small blue haired girl.

"Then how do you explain this?" Erza said as she took out her phone to show me a picture.

I took the phone from her hands and looked at the picture. My eyes widen of what I just saw. Me and Natsu were holding hands!

"Its not what you think, h-he was just leading me inside the Ice cream parlor thats all!" I said as Erza took the phone away from my hands.

"Then how come your blushing Lucy?" Lisanna asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well, well..." I couldn't think of anything to say. It was true my checks were red as a tomato.

"Yeah could it be that our Lucy is starting to have a small crush on Natsu?" Levy said while holding in her laughter.

"So are you Lucy?" Juvia asked her face coming closer to mine.

"NOOOO!" I yelled at them I mean how can I like someone after talking to them for one day right? I mean sure he's cute, and I like the way he laughs an- No stop it Lucy!

They all kept staring at me "M-maybe a little." I said, I felt my cheeks heat up a little.

"Lucy your so cute!" Lisanna teased me while laughing.

**NATSU'S POV.**

I looked at the other side of the lunch room to see what Lucy was doing. She was blushing a little, I wonder why. I noticed the other girls around her were laughing maybe they were just teasing her about something.

"Hey flame brain hows it going?" Gray said as he sat down in front of me with his food tray.

"Nothing much just eating stripper." I said back while grabbing my milk and gulping it down. "So hows it going with your partner huh?"

"Juvia isn't as bad as I thought. She actually works on the project and she's not really that annoying once you get to know her..." He answered while staring at Juvia for some reason.

"It seems like your beginning to like her." I smirked at him.

"N-no I'm not!" He had a faint pink on his cheeks.

"If you say so ice princess." I told him unconvinced with what he told me. I got up from my seat and threw my trash in the garbage. Another day in chemistry with _her._

**NORMAL POV. CHEMISTRY CLASS.**

All the partners took their seats and began to start working on the project. Mr. Macao walked around the classroom to see if anyone needed help or an opinion on their project.

"Okay time to work on this project!" Natsu exclaimed while taking out his pen.

"Yeah. We need to be more than half way done today. All the other groups are almost done." Lucy said as she slouched back on her seat.

"I see almost everyone is almost done. Appearently I have to make a small change on the due date. Your projects will be due next week instead from a month from down." Mr. Macao said as he walked in front of the classroom.

"WHAT? ME AND NATSU HAVENT EVEN STARTED YET! WHAT THE HELL!" Lucy shrieked while getting up from her seat.

"Thats not my problem Heartfilia. Now please take your seat." Lucy did what she was told by her annoying teacher.

Lucy put her head down on her desk and began to cry a little.

"Luce don't worry. We'll make it in time okay? We can do what we can right now and finish the rest tomorrow and we will still have time to relax a little." Natsu gave her a toothy smile.

Lucy raised her head from her desk, her eyes were a bit watery but it was barely noticeable. "Okay Natsu.." She responded still not sure if they were going to have time. The whole period they worked extremely hard on the project trying to finish at least half of it. Natsu and Lucy barely talk about anything that wasn't related to the project. They mostly talked about how their project was going to be and how it should look like. It was 1:48 when the bell rang signaling the class was over and it was time to go home and relax. Lucy got up from her seat and stretched her arms.

"We're almost done! Natsu you're right! We might even get to relax a little." She said giggling.

"See told ya Luce. We'll finish tomorrow. My house or your house?" Natsu asked while grabbing his book bag and throwing it over his back.

"Uhh... your house?" Lucy nervously said while getting her book bag and searching for her phone.

"Sure thing Luce. We can work on it after school I'll text you where I'm going to wait for you" He waved Lucy goodbye and managed to catch up to Gray who was waiting for him so they could walk together.

Lucy walked out the classroom and walked out the school doors. She walked past many stores and houses. The sun was still out and shinning bright as ever.

**FLASHBACK.**

_"Luce don't worry. We'll make it in time okay? We can do what we can right now and finish the rest tomorrow and we will still have time to relax a little." Natsu gave her a toothy smile._

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

Lucy thought of his smile as she walked up to her mansion. A deep red spread across her cheeks as she looked at the sky that had white puffy clouds. She searched for her keys in her purse (book bag), once she found her house keys she placed it in the key hole.

"Lucy-Sama how was your day at school?" She was immediately greeted by her maid.

"It was okay but kind of stressful. Where's my dad?" Lucy asked going inside her mansion and whipping her feet on the carpet.

"Hes at his office would you like me to tell him your home?" she asked her.

"No its okay... can you bring me dinner in my room please?" Lucy smiled before she started walking up the stairs that led to her room.

"Yes Lucy-Sama." The maid yelled to Lucy.

Lucy walked into her room and threw her bag in the other side of her room. She took off her black skirt and her white shirt. They were replaced by pink pjs. She replaced her black shoes with pink bunny slippers. She took off her black bow and let her hair loose. She plopped onto her bed she was tired from the work she did with Natsu.

_Beeeeeep! Beeeeep!_

Lucy grabbed her phone from the bed table and looked at the screen.

_From: Natsu Dragneel_

_Hey lucy! :)) Meet me in front of the school building okay? Don't worry if you come out a bit late i'll wait for you._

Lucy blushed at the sight of his name on her phone. She quickly texted back to her crush.

_To: Natsu Dragneel_

_Okay thanks Natsu :) ._

Lucy couldn't wait for tomorrow. She was going to spend some extra time with Natsu. She was interrupted by one of her maids bringing her food in.

"Lucy-Sama dinner is served." The maid said with a smile and left quickly.

Lucy got up from her bed and headed to her table where she writes all her letters to her mother and her novel. She grabbed the fork which had a piece of steak and place it inside her mouth. She melted into the deliciousness of the steak and began eating the rest of her meal. Once she was done she called one of the maids to take out the plate from her room. After having a delicious meal she once again plopped her self onto her bed and turned on the tv.

_Beeeeep! Beeeeeep!_

Once again she reached for her phone and read the text message that was on the screen.

_From: Natsu Dragneel_

_Hey Lucy sorry what you doing?_

It was a bit weird getting a message from Natsu that wasn't school related. However Lucy texted back.

_To: Natsu Dragneel_

_Just watching television. How bout you?_

They texted each other for several hours. At times Lucy would laugh at what Natsu had sent through text. Lucy didn't pay much attention to the television she mostly paid attention to her phone, waiting patiently for it to ring. She looked at her clock, 10:45.

"I guess its time to say good bye" Lucy sadly said. She was enjoying her conversation with Natsu. They talked about what they liked to watch or which show was better. They talked about things that weren't related to school. They were getting to know each other better. Lucy felt she was getting closer to Natsu little by little.

_To: Natsu Dragneel_

_Going to bed so good night Natsu. See you tomorrow :D_

She sent her last message to Natsu. While preparing her bed to go to sleep her phone rang once more.

_Beeeeep! Beeeep!_

Lucy read the text

_From: Natsu Dragneel_

_Awww okay Lucy :( Good Night then sweet dreams 33._

She smiled at the text, She walked to her charger and charged her phone that had 20% of battery left. She snuggled under her pink sheets that were so warm and comfortable_._She couldn't wait for tomorrow and was counting the hours to send some more time with Natsu.

* * *

**_SOOO _****did you guys like the Chapter? Please Review I appreciate it. Also read my new story "Princess Lucy Hearfilia" THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVED REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED!**

_***GoldenRoseTanya, Erza Scarlet of Fairy tail, JuneGilbertVivianRaeven, MrPotatoChips, Psyka (Guest), emilyhein8, hints and tips (Guest), NaLuever1810, , lucyglitter11, LucyHeartfilla, 1fairytaillover.**_

**Thanks guys. I hope you guys can keep reviewing as I keep posting chapters ^-^**


End file.
